Shattered
by Kylelover101
Summary: Thankfully, Mr. And Mrs Curtis survived the car crash, still, this doesn't make things better for The Greasers
1. Chapter 1 Happy Days

**Hello everyone, this is Kylelover101 and Shattered Aura, here to tell you we are teaming up and writing a story together. As Shattered Aura as my Beta, we will take this story to amazing lengths and enjoyable heights for you readers/reviewers. So, sit back and enjoy, we don't own The Outsiders. **

**-Stay Gold, Shattered Aura and Kylelover101**

* * *

**Title: Shattered**

**By: Kylelover101**

**Beta'd: Shattered Aura**

**Thankfully, Mr. And Mrs Curtis Survived the Car Crash.**  
**Still, That Doesn't Make Things Better for the Greasers.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Chapter 1 -Happy Days**

The winter of 1965 was still clear of snow but still brought a cool breeze that fluttered the kitchen curtains, this went unnoticed by a woman scurrying about to cook breakfast. Her long blonde hair, scurried with ringlets brushed against her flannel dress. Her bright, dancing brown eyes cowered for a spatula.

She went to turn around and almost bumped into her grinning husband as he held up the spatula she was looking for.

"You scared me, Darrel." She held her chest, but still she smiled.

Darrel Curtis, her husband, softly laughed, wrapping his large arms around her thin waist. He was still a young man, only in his late thirties, but he looked so much younger. Youth certainly ran in the Curtis' genes.

"Sorry, Love. What are you making?" He kissed her temple as she turned to make breakfast, he still held her.

"Pancakes. And I'm seriously reconsidering making any for you, Darrel Curtis, spooking me like that." She laughed.

Darrel felt his stomach growl. "Aw, Stacia, sweet baby doll, torturing me? Why?" He faked a cry.

"Well, maybe just this one time." She smirked, flipping a pancake.

He kissed her cheek and poured himself some coffee. Gently sipping his coffee, Darrel saw his eldest son, whom could pass for his twin, in the reflection of his coffee and smiled. Without turning around he held up an arm as Darry took a swing.

Darrel smirked. "Think you can spar with your old man without him lookin'?"

Darry gulped as Darrel flipped him over his back, sending Darry flying to the couch, landing on Two-Bit who crashed for the night. Two-Bit let out a cry of complete surprise, waking up in a start.

Stacy bit her lip. "I don't like it when you boys do that."

"Aw, it's all fun and games, Stacy. The boys are fine." Darrel smirked.

"Not me!" Two-Bit called, "Get your butt off my face, Darry!"

Darry Curtis looked up at his father, icy-blue eyes meeting with the identical pair. Darrel Sr. smirked, winking at his son before sitting down to read the paper. Stacia Curtis had made four pancakes by the time Sodapop Curtis had woken up, slowly he tip-toed to the plateful of pancakes, reaching for one before Stacy slapped his hand with the wooden spoon.

"Ow!" Soda nursed his hand.

Soda playfully pouted, allowing his large, dark brown eyes to gaze up at his mother, almost apologetic. She smiled at him, brushing his blonde hair. She groaned in disgust seeing he had greased it.

"Warn me next time, Soda." She groaned, washing her hand.

"Sorry, Mama. Hey, is Steve here yet?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet, baby. Get dressed and wake Pony up, will ya?"

Soda nodded, rushing upstairs to wake his little brother who was thrashing around in his bed. Soda quickly made his way to Pony's bed, shaking him awake.

"Pony! Pony, it's okay, it's okay buddy," Soda soothed.

Ponyboy opened his large greenish-gray eyes; his reddish-brown was jumbled in a rat's nests galore. He had a look of pure fear as he tried to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Soda asked with a hint of concern.

"N-nothing, just a bad dream, is all," Ponyboy softly replied.

Soda didn't look convinced, but he let the matter drop. "Well, alright. It's just a dream, Ponyboy. Dreams can't hurt us." Ponyboy nodded, hoping it really _was_ "only a dream". He slowly hopped out of bed, dressed up for the day and followed his older brother in the kitchen.

Stacy smiled seeing all three of her boys, also including Two-Bit, dressed and eating at the table.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Darrel asked his sons.

"I'm playing football."

"What else is new?" Soda laughed, Darry rolled his eyes at him. "I'm partying with Steve, supposed to be a bash down at the lake or something."

Stacy looked unsure about parties; she didn't like the fact that Soda was sixteen still, but went to parties.

"Be safe, Soda," she spoke, then turned smiling at Ponyboy.

"Uh. . . I don't know yet," he said, unsure.

"Well, eat up, Ponyboy. You're looking thin." Stacy turned around to make more pancakes. Ponyboy frowned, slouching in his chair while he angrily jabbed at a piece of pancake. He hated being called "small" or "little" or "thin"; anything that relates to: "small".

"I'm not small; I just...live in a big world." He groaned, eating.

Darrel laughed loudly, clearly amused by his youngest son's retort. "What?"

Ponyboy smiled. "I'm not short, I'm fun size." He missed the playful look of disgust that Two-Bit shot him; the rusty-colored-hair boy had thought dirty, as usual.

Darrel shook his head, smiling back at Ponyboy. "You're something, Ponyboy." He took one last sip of his coffee. "I'm off to work. Darry, you work today?"

Darry nodded; he and Darrel worked together, Darrel full time and Darry part-time.

"Yeah, I'm off at four."

"Well, I'm off at seven." He turned to Stacy, nuzzling her. "Pork chops for dinner?" He smiled, sweetly.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

He kissed her and waved goodbye, picking up his tool box and leaving for work. Darry looked at the clock. "School, c'mon Soda, Two-Bit, let's go."

Soda groaned. "Do I have to? I feel sick," was his excuse to miss school, but of course his mother wouldn't have it.

"Go to school, Sodapop Patrick." Stacy smiled, handing him lunch money. When Soda, Two-Bit and Darry left, she nervously looked over at Ponyboy. He stared at his plate of food, he hadn't eaten much.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled. Stacy looked at the clock; Ponyboy didn't have to go to school for another half an hour since he was in eighth grade at Tulsa Middle School and school started later.

"You sure? You're awful quiet." She sat down next to him.

"I'm always quiet, Mama." He smirked.

She nodded; Ponyboy was her most quiet child. "Well, alright. You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?"

Ponyboy nodded. "I know. I'm going to walk to school, Mama." He stood up to grab his bag and Stacy kissed his forehead.

"Mama! I'm not a baby!" He whipped it away.

"You're my baby, Ponyboy, and will always be." She smiled; it was true. Ponyboy smiled back, muttering something that sounded like, "Yeah, yeah," and walked out of the house, heading for school.

After a dreadfully long day at school, Steve Randle and Sodapop sat outside in the back yard where the Buick Mr. Curtis owned sat next to the garage. They were working on it, since they knew everything about cars and Sodapop's father "kind of" took that as an advantage. Of course, the two teens didn't mind the work; they cherished it.

"Well, there's oil in the gauge and all we need to do now is fix the breaks," Steve said.

"We'll put them on after dinner." Soda smirked. "Mom's making pork chops, let's eat!" They rushed inside.

The table was bustling with enjoyment and stories of the day were told.

"And then he fell face forward-"

"I've never seen anything like it-"

"I mean, it was pretty wild, but I would've done better-"

Darrel stood up, "Boys; Pony, Soda, Darry. I need to tell you three something." The trio looked up at their father.

"I'm taking your mother out for a drive tonight, we should be back soon thought." Darrel spoke.

"I got this, Dad. Leave the cash on the table." Darry smirked.

Darrel Sr. laughed. "Ha, you're funny."

Stacy kissed Ponyboy on the forehead goodnight, ignoring the laughs from Soda and (mainly) Steve.

"We'll be back soon, boys." With that, Darrel and Stacy Curtis left the house.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter done and Beta'd Please leave a review if you think we should continue, Stay Gold everyone! :) **

**-Shattered Aura**

**-Kylelover101 **


	2. Chapter 2 Hard To Be Happy Now

**Hello everyone, this is Kylelover101 and Shattered Aura, with Chapter two! You guys wanted it, so we're publishing it! Thank's for the reviews, keep em' coming.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 –Hard To Be Happy Now**

The four boys watched as the Curtis parents hopped in their car and drove away.

"So, what now?" asked an already bored Steve.

"Darry weren't you supposed to play football with your friends tonight?" asked Sodapop, ignoring Steve's question.

"Yeah, that's where I'm heading right now," replied Darry, already grabbing a bag which contained football gear; he knew it could be an intense game if he played with his friends. "See you guys later," he and off he went to join his buddies.

"We should head to the party, I think it already started," Soda stated, smiling his face off while looking at Steve.

Ponyboy followed them.

"Soda can I go with you? Please?" Ponyboy asked, on the verge of _begging_, in fact. Steve heavily sighed, signaling he wasn't happy with the idea of the little-Grease tagging along while Sodapop's smile faded as he turned back to look at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy was the baby of the family, still only wasn't sure about letting Pony's innocent mind follow him to a part in which he knew there'd be girls.

"I don't know, Pone, I mean; you're too young to go there, what if Mom finds out?" Soda tried to reason, but Ponyboy wouldn't have it.

"Mama won't know. I have nothing else to do, is all." He looked at Sodapop with pleading eyes. Soda was just about to cave in when the front door slammed open and in came Johnny and Dallas.

"Hey y'all," Soda called which earned him a quiet "Hey" from Johnny and a nod from Dallas. He turned back to look at his little brother. "Why don't you stay with them? Dally could take you to the movies or somethin', and I won't be in trouble if Mama finds out that I took you with me to the party." It was Ponyboy's turn to sigh heavily while Steve had a look of pure relief on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Alright, fine, I'll stay," he sadly replied, then turned his back on his brother and plopped down on the couch. Johnny was soon to join him. Soda looked at Steve, who just shrugged, and they waved at the three boys in the house before heading off to the party.

The trio were quiet for a couple of minutes before Ponyboy broke the silence.

"It's not fair; I don't do anything with Soda anymore and I can't do anything fun." Ponyboy pouted. Anyone would laugh at his babyish face, even quiet little Johnny, but given the circumstances, Johnny felt bad for his best friend.

"Well, Pone, we're heading for the movie house. Wanna come with us? You like watching movies," Johnny coaxed, and Ponyboy eventually agreed.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged. With that said he followed Johnny and Dallas out the door and gone they were to the movie house.

* * *

Exactly three hours later, Ponyboy, Johnny and Dallas walked back inside the house. Ponyboy looked for either Steve's car, Darry's truck or his parents' Buick, but he saw none, so of course he got worried. He hadn't expected Steve or Soda to be back any time soon, but his parents had never been gone for more than an hour or two. Luckily, Johnny was there for him. Both young boys plopped down on the couch and Dallas sat on the chair, but not before turning the TV on for the boys and himself to watch.

A couple of minutes passed in silence, nothing was said between the three boys but quiet glances were sent between Johnny and Dallas. Johnny was worried for his best friend, whom was worried for his parents, his brothers and oddly, for Steve, although he wouldn't admit it. Of course, the boys weren't worried for Two-Bit; the boy said he'd stay with his mother for the night. Dallas understood him even though he didn't know what to do.

Minutes passed by again and there was a knock on the door, shattering the awkward silence in the Curtis living room. Dallas stood at the same time as Ponyboy did, and Dallas reluctantly sat back in the chair; it WAS the Curtis' and therefore, Ponyboy should answer, but nobody ever knocked, they would just barge in the house.

Ponyboy twisted the doorknob and opened the door, finding himself face to face with two police officers. Ponyboy's heart pumped rapidly in his tiny chest, nervous and scared as to why there were cops in front of him.

"Son, is your name Ponyboy Curtis?" the oldest cop asked, and wordlessly Ponyboy nodded. Dallas, recognizing the cop from all the trouble he gave the fuzz and from knowing each and every one of the cops, stood up immediately and walked next to Ponyboy, a look of pure anger in his face. Johnny was also by Ponyboy's side in a flash.

"Ah, if it isn't Dallas Winston. What a surprise," the cop said, smirking. Dallas would usually shoot a smart-ass retort and smirk back at the cop but, given the circumstances, he growled.

"What the heck do you want?" he angrily spat at the cop. The younger cop pointed Ponyboy using his chin.

"We're taking him with us," he answered smoothly. Ponyboy bit his lip, painfully swallowing back a gasp in his throat. "What did I do?" "Why are the cops taking me with them?" "Am I going away from my family?" were various questions he mentally asked himself. He shook his head and made a step back. Johnny put his hand on Ponyboy's shoulder while Dallas put his arm in front of him. He never trusted cops; he never would.

"The kid stayed with us all evening, and he didn't do anything wrong. He's keeping his small butt right here, in his house," Dallas replied coolly, eyeing the cops. Ponyboy was taken aback by his friend; Dallas wasn't what the gang called "caring", even though he DID care for the boys in the gang and for Mrs. Curtis. But to say that Ponyboy and Johnny were surprised was an understantment.

"We need to bring him with us, Winston. It's an important matter," the young cop said.

"You know how things can get serious when it's an "important matter"," the older cop replied.

"Whatever you need to tell him, tell him here. Heck, he's terrified, can't you see? Plus, we won't bite y'all, he's safe with us," Dallas retorted, not letting them haul the youngest Curtis to the station to "discuss important matter". Apparently, the older cop had read his mind.

"We won't bring him to the station; we're bringing him to the hospital."

"What?" Dallas asked, anger replaced by slight confusion. The cop sighed.

"There has been an accident involving his parents," he pointed at Ponyboy with his chin a second time, "and we know nothing of their condition, just that they're not doing so good."

"...What?" This time, the word came out soft, barely above a whisper, from Ponyboy's mouth. He choked back a sob. "Mama...Dad..." he whispered, his face holding a blank expression.

Seconds later, both cops were pushed out of the way of two sixteen-year-old teenagers. Sodapop instantly noticed his younger brother's face and rushed over to him, holding him to his chest tightly. He then glared at both cops, and glanced at Steve, his eyes asking a million questions. What are they doing here? Why is Ponyboy about to break down like that? What's going on?

"Are you Sodapop Curtis?" asked the cop, ignoring Dallas' glare. Sodapop meekly nodded. "You need to come with us, kid. You and your brother. It's important."

"No," Sodapop answered without hesitation. "I'm not going anywhere. You leave my kid brother alone, and walk out of my house."

"Soda..." Ponyboy whispered, then burst into tears. Johnny looked at both brothers. "Soda, I know it sounds odd but...go with them. You'll see why," the jet-black-haired boy said.

"We'll stay here, guard the house," Steve added, not understanding anything but agreeing with Johnny.

With that decided, the cops walked out of the house, the two youngest Curtis members in tow.

Time seemed to completely slow down around Ponyboy; he was in shock, tears free-falling down his face, muttering "Mama, Dad..." over and over again. It clicked in Soda's head as soon as Pony whispered that; something bad had happened to his parents, and it could very well be death.

They pulled in next to the hospital, not soon enough for Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis, whom were very well worried. They rushed in the hospital, ignoring the cops, and as they rushed, Soda spotted Darry's truck and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was so relieved to know that his older brother was here; maybe he'd be able to make things better for Ponyboy.

As soon as they ran in the waiting room, Sodapop and Ponyboy spotted Darry, whom spotted his little brothers as well.

"DARRY!" screamed Ponyboy, ignoring the few other people looking at him. He crushed Darry in a bear hug, but even though it didn't hurt him physically, it hurt him emotionally; to see his little brother so torn like that broke his heart. He hugged Ponyboy back as the small boy sobbed in his shirt, completely wetting it. Darry didn't mind though; in fact, he was glad to comfort Ponyboy like that.

"Darry, are Mama and Dad okay?" asked Sodapop, who had walked next to his brothers and was rubbing his back in small circles.

"I don't have a clue, Soda. I came here merely ten minutes ago. How the cops found me AND convinced me to follow them here is beyond me, but how 'bout you? How'd they convince you to bring you here?"

"I don't have a clue either, Dar. One second I'm off to that party with Steve, and the next thing I know, I'm shoving two cops out of my way and hugging my crying kid brother, who's not only scared out of his mind, but sandwiched between Dally and Johnny." Darry sighs.

"T-They told me they'd b-bring me with them, a-a-and that it was important. They told me that M-Mama and Dad were in an accident a-and they..." Ponyboy muttered, and burst into tears once again. Darry only held him closer, not caring for one bit that his shirt was now soaked.

Soda gulped. "Wh-what car did they take?"

Darry looked at Soda. "But Buick, I took the truck, why?"

Soda paled.

"T-They wouldn't died, would they...?" Soda asked. Darry stubbornly shook his head. "They'd never leave us alone, Pepsi-Cola. They have to be okay," Darry replied, his jaw clenched. He wasn't sure, he was positive; his parents HAD to be okay.

The three brothers all had the same though; Man, is it hard to be happy now. And just as their thoughts were done, in walked the doctor, straight toward the Curtis brothers.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter done and Beta'd Please leave a review if you think we should continue, Stay Gold everyone! :) **

**-Shattered Aura**

**-Kylelover101 **


	3. Chapter 3 Superman, Don't You Cry

**Hello everyone, this is Kylelover101 and Shattered Aura, with Chapter Three. The Curtis Parents will make an appearance. **

**Thank's for the reviews, keep em' coming.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Superman, Don't You Cry**

_And just as their thoughts were done, in walked the doctor, straight toward the Curtis brothers._

"Curtis?" He called. Darry looked up, waving. The doctor looked older than forty with his salt and pepper hair. He certainly matched the doctor look with his white coat and utensils draped around his neck. In his hand he held a clip board which he handed to Darry.

"My name is Dr. Hollis, I was your parent's surgeon."

Was? Darry gulped, looking at the papers. The fine print had words like: busted ribs, torn ligaments, major blood loss. Darry couldn't stomach it.

"What's this?" Darry asked.

"Since you're Nineteen, an adult seen by the State Of Oklahoma, you're the only one who can grant us permission to operate more." Dr. Hollis continued. Ponyboy whimpered, digging his face into Soda's shirt. Soda subbed his back, his eyes wide as he caught a glimpse of the paper.

"What about my parents?" Soda asked. "Will they be okay?"

Dr. Hollis nodded. "They will live, but their conditions are critical at the moment."

Ponyboy dared to ask, "How-how did they crash?" Dr. Hollis sucked in a breath as he pulled up a chair to the three brothers, ready to explain to them what happened. It seems Mr. And Mrs. Curtis were on their way out for the evening when their breaks stopped working. They came up to a slope and missed the turn completely, tumbling down the hill on to nearby train tracks.

"Thankfully the train wasn't going too fast and stopped immediately, although it did lots of damage to the vehicle such as breaking glass and erupting the metal material that not only trapped your parents, but did some damage to their bodies as well." Dr. Hollis explained.

Ponyboy sobbed, breathing quickly that not even with Soda's back rubbing could calm him down.

Darry didn't look up from the papers, still in shock.

"When authorities arrived with an ambulance, they had suffered from blood loss and multiple wounds. One of them was a sharp piece of window that nearly went through Mrs. Curtis' heart. It missed her thankfully."

Soda gulped, bile had reeked to his throat, but he kept it down.

"Mr. Curtis is dealing with a fractured leg, a broken left arm and his right hand is bandaged. Both of them are asleep with the help of pain killers and other drugs we need to inject, only with your permitting approval though, Darrel." Dr. Hollis asked.

Darry lifted his shaking hand, giving the Doctor his signature. Forget about College, his parents needed the money more. Dr. Hollis thanked Darry and left to round up a team of nurses to help him while Darry held a Sobbing Ponyboy and a petrified Soda close to him.

"I should of. . . ." Soda started. "Oh God, Darry. . . I knew I should have fixed the breaks."

Darry shook his head. "This is no one's fault, Soda." Soda ignored Darry, believing in the accusations floating around in his head. Ponyboy however, felt a burning sadness in his heart. The fear of loosing his parents had now engraved in the back of his mind, clawing and scratching at his skull. And Darry. . . Darry tried hard not to cry.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't. . . cry. Superman, doesn't cry._ He told himself.

* * *

Darry was the one to break the news to Johnny, Dallas, Steve and Two-Bit as to what happened to his parents. Johnny's eyes widened, Two-Bit cursed, Steve gazed at the ground, dumbfounded; and Dallas. Dallas took a deep breath in and didn't let it out for a long time. When he did, he stomped out of the hospital, no one went after him. They figured he needed some space.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Steve asked.

"They're going to operate on my Mother. Then for Dad, I don't know really. He was the least damaged, but he has a fractured leg and a broken arm. For now, I need to cancel my plans for college until Dad can work again and Mom is well."

Two-Bit nodded. "Darry, what can we do to help?"

Darry bit his lip, he wasn't ever in charge for situations like this. Babysitting, yeah, but never taking a role as a parent.

"For now, I need the house clean." Darry softly spoke.

"We'll do it." Two-Bit nodded. "Steve, Johnny and I will have the house clean by the time you guys get home tonight."

"What about Dallas?" Johnny asked, looking back at the door Dallas had left out of.

"He's a big boy, leave him alone." Steve spoke. "We'll worry about him after the house is clean." Johnny nodded meekly and Darry patted his head.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to stay here over-night in case they wake up. Two-Bit, I want you back here at seven, visiting hours are over then. Come pick up Ponyboy and Sodapop."

Two-Bit nodded. "Alright, Dar. Let's go, I need a beer."

* * *

Ponyboy's green-grey eyes were red with irritation from all the crying he did. Soda had some tears, but whipped them away immediately. He and Ponyboy sat in the hallway a few rooms away from their parents. The operation for Mrs. Curtis had finished a while ago and they were waiting for the results.

"Soda, I'm scared." Ponyboy sniffed after a while of not talking.

Soda nodded, biting his nip. He brought Ponyboy closer to him, letting the little Greaser rest his head on his chest.

"Me too, Pony." Soda felt more guilty than scared. It was his fault. None of this would have happened if he and Steve had just replaced the breaks before going in for dinner; or they could have at least warned their dad about the breaks. Soda felt sick.

"I'm gonna' hurl." He quickly spoke before running to find a bathroom.

Ponyboy was taken by surprise when Soda took off, his first instinct was to run after him, but he saw a nurse walking his way.

"Um excuse me." He asked.

The brunette nurse turned to Ponyboy.

"Um, my parents are in there. Are they alright?" he asked. The nurse looked solemn at the boy. She had worked on a different set of parents that had died in a fire, completely unrelated to Ponyboy, but she didn't know that and he didn't know she worked on someone else's parents.

"Oh, my dear." She softly spoke, crouching down to him. "Honey. . .your parents passed away."

Ponyboy gasped, his heart skipping a beat. He couldn't help as tears came falling from his eyes and he bawled. Not caring he was drawing attention to himself. He was told his parents were dead. He was an orphan!

Luckily Darry came running down the hallway hearing his baby brother crying.

"Ponyboy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Mama!" Ponyboy sobbed. "She's. . . she and Daddy are gone!"

Darry looked at the nurse, confused. "What?!"

She nodded. "I'm sorry sir, they didn't make it. The burns and severs cuts were-" Darry was confused. What burns? His parents didn't suffer from burn wounds.

"No, no. My parents were in a car accident." Darry clarified.

The nurse's eyes widened. "You're not The Wasta Family?" She asked.

"No, no." Darry sighed, in relief. "We're the Curtis'." He held Ponyboy close as the boy shivered and sobbed.

"It's okay, Ponyboy. It wasn't Mom or Dad. Not our parents." Darry soothed. Ponyboy looked up, confused as large tear drops fell from his irritated eyes.

"They're. . . not dead?" He asked.

Darry nodded, "Yes, Pony. Mom and Dad aren't dead." God, if felt nice to say that. Ponyboy just started crying again, hugging Darry around the neck, burying his face. Darry hugged Ponyboy back and didn't let go until he was sure Pony had stopped crying.

"Hey. . . where's Soda?" Darry asked.

* * *

_It's all your fault! _

_You did this! _

_They would've died because of you!_

Sodapop stopped reeking into the toilet after a while. He took slow deep breaths to calm himself down. Allowing salty tears to trace his cheek, landing on the floor.

_You're a worthless mechanic and a horrible son!_

He'd never let himself forget how he almost killed his parents. He was a horrible, unforgivable waste of human space.

After he splashed some water on his face to cool himself off and regained himself; he walked back to Darry and Soda.

"Where were you?" Darry asked.

"Uh. . .bathroom." Soda spoke, not meeting Darry's eyes. Darry was about to say something when Dr. Hollis returned.

"Well boys, the operation was. . . " He trailed off, taking a breath. Darry, Soda and Ponyboy listened closely, ready to find out about their fate that would effect the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter done and Beta'd Please leave a review if you think we should continue, Stay Gold everyone! :) **

**-Shattered Aura**

**-Kylelover101 **


	4. Chapter 4 Problems are a problem

**Hello everyone, this is Kylelover101 and Shattered Aura, with Chapter Four, To the reviewer: **jessieklove.** Thank you for the story request, we'll be sure to make a one-shot out, or at least a chapter, of it and we will defiantly show some of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis' parenting in the chapters.**

**Thank's for the reviews, keep em' coming.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Problems are a problem.**

Two-Bit groaned, "I hate cleaning, it's always a bother." He had an armful of beer cans he was told to recycle by Steve, while Johnny vacuumed and Steve did dishes.

"Shut your trap and clean, Two-Bit!" Steve hollered from the kitchen. "We're cleaning because Darry told us to. It's for their parents anyway."

Two-Bit couldn't argue with that. He did owe Mr. And Mrs. Curtis for their hospitality and kindness, cleaning up a little shouldn't be too much for them.

"Where's Dally?" Two-Bit asked.

Johnny shrugged, "Dunno, man. He had that weird look on his face when he stormed out of the hospital." Johnny was worried about the older Greaser. Dallas had that murderous look on his face when he left and that could only mean trouble for the blonde Greaser.

"Forget him." Steve called from the kitchen, "Let's hurry up and clean the house. I don't want Darry mad at me cause of you, ya' bum!"

Two-Bit looked shocked, "Me? Ya'll shouldn't be mad at me, I'm doing what I'm supposed to, sides, ya'll should be thankful the mighty Two-bit is even gracing you with his presence because I'm-"

Two-Bit didn't finish that sentence as a spoon was chucked at his head.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital The Curtis boys were all a mess. Darry was trying to figure out what half of the words on the clip board meant and as to what he signed. Soda felt awful with guilt and Ponyboy couldn't stop crying.

"Darry, I'm scared." Pony whimpered.

Darry didn't know what to do, he was never in this situation before. Usually if Pony were scared he'd run to their mother or their father. But they were both in the hospital and Soda clung to him just as hard as Pony did.

"I know, Pony. But we gotta' keep our cool." _We gotta' keep our cool. Nice one, Darry. Nice._ Well, what do you say to someone when you yourself don't know what to do? Darry's advice obviously had no effect on Ponyboy and the boy cried even harder. Darry grimaced, he wasn't sure Pony or Soda were ready to see their parents if they acted like this.

"Guys, I know it's hard." Darry swallowed. "But we gotta' be strong. For Mom and Dad." He added. Soda stopped sniffing but Pony kept crying. Darry bit his lip, what did he do now? They sat in silence until the doctor arrived. Dr. Hollis informed the greasers that they could see their father, but he was sleeping and to be quiet. Darry looked back at Sodapop and Ponyboy. He really didn't want them to see the condition their father was in, he himself wasn't sure if he was ready.

"Soda, Pony. I don't want you guys to see Dad." Darry admitted.

"What? why not?" Soda demanded, outraged.

Darry bit his lip, he didn't want Soda or Pony to see their dad in a critical condition. They'd be heartbroken. Then again, so would he.

"I. . .I wanna' see Dad." Ponyboy sobbed.

"Yeah, I want to see Dad too!"

Darry sighed, "Alright. But look, if I see you looking sick you're out, ya' hear?" They nodded and Dr. Hollis led them into the room.

Darry's heart snapped, literally. On the hospital bed laid Darrel Curtis Sr. His arm was held up on a pillow, wrapped in bandages and a cast. His foot also propped up on a pillow. He had a mask on his mouth, hooked up to an oxygen tank as to help him breathe better. All over his the right side of his face were bandages and gauze.

To say the least, he looked in pain.

"He's in critical condition and isn't responding much. He's not in a coma, but he's resting deeply." Dr. Hollis explained, "I'll leave you three alone." He left and that's when Darry nearly let his guard down.

Darry felt his body stiffen as he stood still staring at his father, his hero, laying in bed all knocked around and badly injured.

Ponyboy let out a sob and that broke Darry out of his trace.

"Get him out." He whispered to Soda. Soda started at Darry, his eyes large and frightened as he escorted Ponyboy out of the room. Darry slowly walked to the bed, falling to his knees. He felt his whole body shiver and he shakingly reached out to hold onto his father's good hand gently holding it.

Tears fell quickly afterwards.

Meanwhile Soda was outside holding Ponyboy as the thirteen-year-old cried into his brother's chest. He was shaking like a leaf and all Soda could do was rub his back. Soda bit his lip, he was going to be sick.

* * *

Two-bit looked at the clock, it was nearly six. The hospital would be closing for visiting hours soon. He stood up and stretched.

"Alright, I'm going to get Ponyboy and Soda. Steve, Johnny, Ya'll coming?" He asked. Steve and Johnny nodded, and in a short time arrived at the hospital. No one said a word when Soda and Ponyboy hopped into the car, Pony's eyes were red, an indicator he had been crying and Soda looked pale.

Two-bit was the first to speak, "How are they?" He softly asked.

Soda's mouth twitched, "Roll down the window." He said. Two-bit looked at him funny.

"Roll down the window!" Soda repeated and hesitantly Two-bit did so just in time for Soda to empty his stomach. Two-bit pulled over and let Soda contain himself while Steve comforted him. Ponyboy sat next to Johnny quietly in the back. Two-bit sighed, telling himself that it would be best to spend a night at The Curtis.

Darry had papers to fill out with Dr. Hollis and left around eight. Before going home, he took the truck he followed the police officers in earlier for a drive. He had to think. He needed some space. He drove around for what felt like a few hours before noticing the fuel gauge blinking 'EMPTY' He pulled into a neer gas station, The DX, for a filler up. Just as he pulled up, he noticed Dallas Winston running out of the store, something in his arms.

Darry groaned, running out of the truck and high-tailing Dallas.

"DALLAS!" He called, immediately stopping the greaser from running any further. When Darry caught up to Dallas, he noticed Dallas had three cartons of KOOL cigarettes in his arms and obviously no receipt. Obviously stolen.

"What the hell, Dallas?" Darry asked.

Dallas growled, "Never cared before, _Darrel._ Why the change of heart?" He had a point, lately is Dallas committed a crime, Darry rolled his eyes.

Darry sighed, "Return those."

"Blow it out your ass." Dallas chucked a carton at Darry and strutted away. Darry shook his head, walking back to the DX, leaving the carton on the ground to be destroyed by the rain that started pouring in.

Ponyboy shivered in his bed, the thunder storm outside was intensifying. Normally he'd feel a little scared, but knowing his mother and father were under the same roof as him, gave him some closure.

But tonight, he felt all alone in the world. He cried into his pillow, trying to catch some sleep.

* * *

**Yay! Second fourth done and Beta'd Please leave a review if you think we should continue, Stay Gold everyone! :)**

**-Shattered Aura**

**-Kylelover101**


	5. Chapter 5 It's Hell On Earth

**Hello everyone, this is Kylelover101 and Shattered Aura, with Chapter Five. T****hank's for the reviews, keep em' coming.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5- It's Hell On Earth **

To say Darry got a good night sleep, far from it. He hadn't slept much and when he did it felt like he closed his eyes for a mere second before his alarm went off. He groaned and began to drag himself out of bed. The first memory to flood his mind was last night. Yesterday was probably one of the worst days he could have experienced.

On his way to the bathroom, he passed Soda's room, he stopped and walked backwards to the door frame.

"Soda?" Darry asked. Soda was sitting up in bed, Ponyboy across his lap, sleeping. "He had a nightmare, Darry. He said he didn't want to go back to sleep, so I brought him in here." Soda whispered.

Darry nodded, "He okay now?"

Soda shrugged, "He might be. He's still sleeping." Darry bit his lip at the auburn curled up in a cocoon of blankets.

"Well, wake him up, you and him have school." Darry heard Soda groan, but didn't argue with him. Darry poured himself a shaky cup of coffee and got ready for work. Today he'd have to inform his boss that his Dad wouldn't be coming into work today. Darry felt nervous, this was his first job ever and he worked along side his father, so to tell the Boss that his dad got into a car wreck and would be out of work was a tough thing to do.

"Darry!" Soda called, "Pony doesn't feel good."

Darry bit his lip," How so?" He asked.

"He says he's really tired, I think that nightmare got to him."

"Well, it's just a dream, Soda. He'll be fine, once he comes back to reality, I'm sure he'll be okay." Soda didn't look too sure but nodded, leaving to get dressed.

Dallas wasn't anywhere to be seen, Darry assumed he didn't come back from last night. Two-bit, Steve and Johnny arrived, not ready to go to school, but they still came to The Curtis home, almost as if it were a routine.

"Alright. Tonight I'm going to see Mom and Dad." Darry told Soda. Soda nodded, "I want to go to." He softly spoke.

Darry felt worried, he didn't want another repeat of yesterday. "No, Soda."

Soda's jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"Soda, I'm just going to fill out paper work then check up on Dad. And hopefully Mom."

"Then I'm going! I'm their son too! I have a right!" Soda stopped talking and clenched his stomach. Darry cautiously approached him.

"Are you okay, Soda?"

Steve glanced at Soda, "Hey, Soda. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Soda whispered, "Just. . . too early to scream I guess." Darry nodded, although he wasn't too sure about Soda. His main focus was Ponyboy.

"Well, make sure he gets to school. I'll be back around six." Darry answered, leaving the house. He gave a shaky breath and drove more carefully to work that day.

Sodapop made sure Ponyboy went to school, in fact, he watched Pony slowly walk with Johnny into the building. He and Steve, along with Two-bit however, went back home. It wasn't because Soda felt he needed to skip school, he wanted to. He didn't want to be cramped in with people that made him feel stupid.

"We're going to see my Dad." Soda spoke, earning a nod from Steve and a shrug from Two-bit. "And, whether Darry likes it or not, I'm seeing Mom too."

. . . . . .

Darrel Curtis grunted in slight pain. His arm was jacked up on morphine, as well as his leg. His stomach and left side however were killing him. A nurse said she'd be back with aspirin soon, so he was left alone in his room. He breathed softly. He tried to think of what happened to him and Stacia, but before he could recall the incident his head jerked up hearing:

"Dad!"

Darrel cracked a small grin as Soda ran to his bed side, resisting the urge to bear hug his father.

"Dad. . . are you okay?"

Darrel shook his head. "I'll be fine, Soda. I woke up not too long ago, I feel pretty bad, not going to lie." Soda breathed out, thankful his father was okay.

"Doc says I busted my leg, and my arm. My waist is killing me though." Darrel continued. He looked around the room, smiling to Steve and Two-bit.

"Hi boys." He waved.

"Hello, sir." They replied.

"Soda, where are Ponyboy and Darry? Are they with Mama?" Darrel asked. Soda felt his body tense up. He knew he couldn't lie to his father, hell, he couldn't lie to anyone. But his parents were strict on skipping school or any other trouble like that.

"They're. . . um." Soda blushed.

Darrel waited patiently for an answer.

"They're. . not here, sir." Soda knew he had to tell the truth. What was the worst that could happen? "Ponyboy is at school and Darry, he's at work."

Darrel looked confused.

"What day is it?" He asked.

"Monday. You've been here since Saturday, Dad."

"And. . . if it's Monday, why are you not in school?"

Soda gulped. Darrel gave a look to Steve and Two-bit. Both of them looked guilty as well. Granted Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were not their parents, but they still listened and obeyed them as if they were. Sometimes on a rare occasion, once in a blue moon, Dallas did too.

Soda fiddled with his shoelace, not meeting his father's eye.

"Soda? I'm waiting." Darrel sounded displeased.

"Dad. . . . I couldn't go." Soda mumbled. "I. . . I just couldn't." Soda really couldn't give Darrel an excuse as to why he wasn't in school. Soda didn't want to tell him how much he hated school, they probably already knew, but Soda still felt bad.

"I just. . . I couldn't deal with you and Mama being in here while I was in class-"

"Soda, never mind me or your mother. Your job is to go to class and do homework. Your mother and I will be fine."

Two-bit broke the silence. "Actually, sir. . . she hasn't woken up yet."

Darrel's face turned to stone as he stared at Two-bit. Two-bit continued, "Darry said she went in for operation back on Saturday, just like you sir, but she still hasn't woken up."

Darrel felt a lump in his throat and he nodded, he couldn't cry, not in front of his boys. "Alright." He breathed. "Well, thank you for coming to see me, Sodapop. But you three boys need to go back to school. I'll have a doctor call Darry to tell him I'm awake so this will be kept between you three and me, got it?"

Soda nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Darrel smiled softly, patting Soda's head.

"It'll be okay, Pepsi-Cola. I'll be fine."

Soda wasn't so sure. Before the trio left, he excused himself to the bathroom. He needed to throw up.

* * *

With his father out of work, Darry had all the heavy lifting to do himself. Other co-workers offered to help, but he denied them. He wasn't going to make them go out of their way to help him. He wasn't a kid, he was a grown man, he could do it himself.

He hissed, feeling a muscle pop in the back side of his arm as he carried two bundles of roofing on him.

"Watch it, Curtis!" Someone below him called out. "You drop that and we're all in trouble!"

"Thanks a lot." Darry muttered, safely on the roof. The chilly air nipped at the workers and the sky was an ugly grey. It sucked working in frosty conditions but they needed the money now more than ever. Darry owed money now that His parents had to have surgery. He shook his head, he couldn't think about them now, he had to focus on work.

"CURTIS!" another call from bellow. "You got a call!"

Darry bit his lip. No more bad news, he prayed. He couldn't take it.

The call from the hospital telling Darry his father was awake was like a message from God. He was so happy with the news that when his shift was over he immediately drove to the hospital. Darrel Curtis was awake sure enough and sitting up on pillows.

"Dad." Darry smiled, "Are you okay?"

Darrel Sr. chuckled, Darry was just like Sodapop in more ways than the brothers knew of.

"I'm fine, son. I'll be okay. Any news of your mother?" He asked, Darry shook his head. "I. . . I haven't even seen her yet, Dad. I've tried to but they told me she was in a bad condition or she was resting."

Darrel nodded. "I understand. Darry, how are the boys? How are Ponyboy and Sodapop taking this?"

Darry looked at his father, "Well, Ponyboy can't stop crying." He spoke, honestly. "Soda, he's trying." Darrel listened closely.

"I mean, it's hard. But we'll get though this."

Darrel smiled softly. Darry, his firstborn, was growing up quickly. "How are plans going for college, Darry?" Darry stiffened.

"Well, Dad. College isn't really happening, right now." Darry answered. Darrel looked confused.

"Dad, to pay off the medical bills and who knows how long it'll be till you can work. Not to mention you and Mom might get physical therapy-"

Darrel Sr, waved his son. "I don't want to hear about that."

Darry paused. "But Dad-"

"Darrel Shayne, you will close your mouth when your father says so!" Darrel snapped. He didn't want to hear his son remind him of how weak he was. Darry was right and he didn't want to admit it. He was too proud and too ashamed to know he couldn't support his family.

"Darry, you're going to college. It's not a choice now."

Darry didn't say anything.

A nurse came in along with Doctor Hollis. "Ah, Darry. Glad to see you here. Hello Darrel." Dr. Hollis smiled, "Well, I have good news. The surgical operation for Stacia was a success and she is showing signs of waking up soon."

Darry felt a wave of relief lift off his shoulders.

"When can I see her?"

Everyone turned to Darrel. Darry went to say something, but Dr. Hollis beat him to it.

"Mr. Curtis, with all due respect, you're in no condition to leave your bed right now. It'll be quite a while before you two can see each other."

Darrel lowered his head and Darry asked if he could see his mother. "I'll tell her you're alright, Dad." Darry promised.

"Tell her I love her. . . . and I'm so sorry."

Darry didn't understand what his father meant but followed the nurse before he could ask. The Nurse led Darry to another room down the hallway. When Darry entered, immediately he could smell vanilla perfume. Slowly h approached the bed that rested his mother. Darry stared at his mother, her chest was bandaged covering her breasts and her torso. She had a see-through hospital gown on and blankets to keep her warm. His mother's long, long waist-length curly hair had been tied in a bun and Darry could see some blood stains in her hair. She had patches on her face, covering bruises and cuts and her arm was in a sling.

She looked peaceful when she slept, Darry only hoped she wasn't in pain.

Mrs. Curtis breathed slowly as Darry gently hooked his hand with hers. He rubbed his thumb across hers and preyed silently.

"Comes back to us, Mama. . .We need you." He whispered.

Darry sat next to her, just to watch her breathe as he feared if he left the room she'd be dead. He knew that was a silly accusation, but in his heart, it was his worst fear.

He waited for what felt like two hours before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Dar. . rel?" She whispered.

Darry bit his lip, "It's me, Mama. It's Darry."

Mrs. Curtis breathed slowly as her eyes closed once more and she was sleeping. Darry bit his lip as tears started forming in his eyes.

". . . I love you." His voice hitched and his legs were shaking.

He couldn't loose her. Dear God, don't let me loose my Mother.

* * *

_Stacy Curtis shrieked as she turned around to reach out to her son but was knocked out and Darrel Curtis screamed in agony. And then there was silence. _

_Ponyboy shivered in the back seat, crying as he screamed for his parents. _

Ponyboy's eyes widened and he sat up straight. His heart was beating fast. He felt tears come to his eyes as he silently cried into his pillow.

It was that bad dream again. It was the same one.

"M. . . Momma." He sobbed.

The nightmare were getting worse, more detailed, more. . . real.

* * *

**Yay! Fifth chapter done and Beta'd Please leave a review if you think we should continue, Stay Gold everyone! :)**

**-Shattered Aura**

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
